


Servant of Supers

by DNGRnoodle



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Avengers - Freeform, College, Fugitive, On the Run, Other, SHIELD, Servant of Evil, Song Based, ben never died, peter and wade are brothers, they both have no powers, wade parker, wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNGRnoodle/pseuds/DNGRnoodle
Summary: Wade Parker is in some deep shit. Like deeper then deep. Like hes up to his chin in shit. The avengers have learned his identity and are out to get the famous merc. So of course he goes to his beloved brother peter for help. Can peter help get the merc to safety? Or will he have to turn himself in to protect his family? WHO THE FRICK KNOWS CUZ I DON'T!!!





	1. A New Fugitive is on the Loose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Servant of Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501103) by Mothy (Will stetson). 



_(a/n) OK so like, some people have started reading this and if your one of those people your probably really confused why the story is now completely different. Let's just say I hated how I started this story the first time. It was the first story I'd ever started writing and I just couldn't get in the flow of it so I'm coming back to it now. So like, I hope you like my improved story!!_

**So- in this universe Peter and Wade are siblings and they have no powers. Wade is still a mercenary and Peter is just a nerd in college.**

It was the weekend so Peter, being the good boy he is, left his dorm to spend the weekend with his loving aunt. Wade is also supposed to be visiting today which Peter is VERY happy about. It's blasphemy how little the two get to see each other anymore.

May ended up having to go out to pick up some ingredients for dinner and, although Peter offered to go in her place, threw on her jacket and left. That left Peter sitting on the couch watching bad reality television while waiting for her to come back.

•-•

Suddenly the front door's handle wiggles and followed by the sound of a key going into the lock. The door opens to none other than Wade Wilson Parker himself.

"WADE!!" Peter screams and practically throws himself into his big bro's arms.

"Woah there baby boy, you're going to unalive me with one of your power hugs one of these days!" Wade giggles, squeezing the life out of Peter, who doesn't care.

"Well, maybe if you'd come visit more often I wouldn't have to hug you so hard!"

"Yea... ya know, I'm real sorry bout that. I don't mean to stay away from you like that."

"Oh shush Wade, there's nothing to apologize about. You're here now and that's all that matters!" Peter beams up at his brother and Wade practically melts. It makes what he has to tell him even harder.

"Hey Petey, is May home? I have something I gotta tell ya without a nosey aunt hangin around." Peter backs out of the hug.

"Yea, what's up..?"

"Umm, whoo boy, might wanna sit down for this one cuz she's a doozy - heh..." Wade directs towards the sofa and Peter follows.

"Ok now tell me, you know I'm here for you big bro."

"Ok so... whoo is it hot in here?"

"Wade."

"Ok ok, calm your tits I'm working on it." Wade lets out a long sigh," So, this is about my... work..." Peter visibly cringes, he's never liked talking about Wade's work. "Now I know you don't like hearing about it but this is really important and I just... I need help man... I'm in some really deep shit and I don't know what to do!!" Wade starts rambling, something both the brothers are highly skilled at, Peter cuts him off.

"Wade, shhh, it's ok just breathe for me. Let's start from the top, right? What happened?" Wade takes a long breath in and starts again,"Ok so, I got hired to do this job and all I had to do was unalive this one guy who apparently has ties to shield and now the avengers are after me..."

Peter is silent a moment before," HOLY SHIT WADE THIS IS BAD!!"

"I KNOW WHY DO YOU THINK I CAME TO YOU!!??"

"Because I'm your brother and you know I'll never let anything happen to you."

"That and you're like a million times smarter than me." Wade snorts.

"Well you know what May says, you're a genius in your own way."

"Our aunt, ever the wiser." Both share a giggle.

"But in all seriousness, leave this to me. I've been working on something recently that might help us." Then, with the kismet you could only find in a movie, Aunt May opens the door and walks in with her arms full of groceries. Her boys rushed to help take some of the weight.

"Oh boys I've got it, I may be old but I'm not crippled!" she states as she pops the groceries down on the kitchen table. "Peter, would you be a dear and get the pot out of the cupboard and fill it for me? And Wade dear, come give your aunt some sugar!" Peter salutes and starts on his given task while Wade squeezes the life out of his aunt. "Oh May, it's so great to see youuuuu!"

"Well it'll be the last time if you don't let me breathe!" May gasps. Wade lets May out of his death grip of a hug and chuckles, " Yea sorry bout that May, don't know my own strength sometimes." Meanwhile May has already pushed Peter over to the table to stop him from doing all the work for her, something he's known far and wide for.

~•-•~

An amazing dinner with their aunt later, Peter and Wade are preparing to leave and, contrary to most times, the Parker brothers will be seeing a lot more of each other. Peter just has to make sure Wade is on the same page.

Peter hugs his aunt and waits by the front door for Wade, waiting to walk out with him. "Now Wade, you best promise to come visit me more often now. I miss you too you know!"

"Of course May, you know I'll try my best to male time to come see my second favorite aunt!"

"Wait a second? Last I checked you only have the one!!" she says, gesturing to herself.

"I don't kiss and tell auntie dearest." He says and runs out the door.

"WADE WILSON PARKER YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE!!!" but it's too late, he's long gone by now.

"Well I love you May, but I gotta catch up with idiot, I have something I need to ask him." Peter says, blowing her a kiss and running out the door. You can hear her yell bye as Peter runs out the door.

\\(•-•)/

He meets back up with Wade just as he's opening the door to their old apartment building. "Wade, wait up!" Peter yells out, out of breath. "Jeez can you run!" he says sarcastically.

"Hehe yea I'm a speedy boi, what's up Petey Pie?"

"Don't call me that, and I just wanted to know how you wanted me to contact you about... the thing?"

"The thing?" Wade tilts his head comically and give him a confused look.

"Ya know... that **Avengers** thing?"

"OH! I completely forgot about that! Oh btw I meant to ask, could I crash with you? They swatted my house." Wade asks nonchalantly, like he didn't just say his house just got swatted.

"Y-your house got...??!! Ya know whatever, I'm not gunna ask why you didn't tell me this sooner. Also you are aware I live on campuses right? I mean, sure, I do have a private dorm but I only have one bed! What are we supposed to do, snuggle??"

"Yes!"

"Wade..." Peter audibly sighs and face palms. Hid brother can be such a nuisance sometimes.

"Oh come on, it'll be like old times! Like we're kids again on a stormy night! Cmon Petey, Peter Pie, sunshine of my life, whadda ya say pal!" Wade says, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"I say your an idiot... And we should get to my dorm before it gets any later..."

"I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU BRO, COME'ERE!!!" Wade yells enthusiastically, picking Peter up and practically throwing him on his shoulders.

"Wade!! Haha!!" Peter is having the time of his life.

~^•^~

And that's how Peter and Wade ended up sharing a small single bed for the night, and having the best sleep of their lives mind you.


	2. The plan

It was now the morning and Wade was very eager to know what his little brother was scheming.

"Ok Petey, lay it on me, what's going on up in that genius head of yours?" Wade asks, shaking Peter eagerly.

"Ok so, take a look at this!" Peter says with a muted excitement as it was still early and he didn't want to wake the neighbors. He opens a drawer on his desk and pulls out a very disheveled looking notebook labeled 'Ideas' and opens to one of the later pages. It seems to be a picture of a watch with a bunch of techno babble around it. Wade doesn't know what to say, literally.

"Nice... watch?" Wade says reluctantly, hoping his brother hasn't gone senile in his old age.

"it's not just a watch silly! It just so happens to also be, what I like to call, an Instant Disguise. Theoretically, you just scan the person you want to look like, and then you just select the person in the watch! Isn't that so cool?!"

Wade has never heard of anything cooler in his whole life. There has never been anything in the whole history of cool to out cool this. Wades pretty sure he's just sitting there with his mouth open, trying to make words; Peter's just giggling at him.

"Well, as much as I do like you imitation of a fish, I would like to know if you like my idea." Peter states snarkily, snapping Wade out of his head.

"This is the coolest thing in the history of everything that has ever been cool!!" Wade yells, causing Peter to giggle and shush him.

"Why thank you Mr. Wilson, but there is one issue with this solution." Peter says, killing the mood.

"What? Whatever it is I'm sure I can do something about it, just tell me a name Petey boy." Wade says, scarily serious.

"Jesus Wade! I don't need you to kill anyone! I just don't know where we'd get the money for the parts is all! Plus, killing is what got you in this problem to begin with, so, if I'm going to help you, you have to promise me to give up killing." But before Wade can fight it, Peter cuts him off.

"Ah-ah! No buts!"

"Finnneee, but I'm not going to pretend I like it." Wade says resigned, crossing his arms and pouting like a baby.

"Good boy, now, how to get the parts.." Peter says, entering a phase of deep thinking to try to work through the problem.

"Well, if you find where they are, I could always sneak in and get them. AND before you say it, if you do your science nerdy stuff, I'm sure we could find a way for me to get in and out without having to kill anyone." Wade explains convincingly.

"I dunno Wade... That sounds pretty illegal..."

"Since when has that stopped us! Hey, hey, remember that time that you did your sciencey thing, right? And you found the blueprints to the high school and you found out there was a basement so, late at night, we came back and snuck inside right? And we found out the janitor was growing weed down there!! Haha! I even convinced you to smoke some with me! Yea... Good times..." Wade then gets a distant look, reminiscing on old times.

"Wade... Sneaking into school after dark and smoking weed and STEALING expensive mechanical parts are two different things! I just... Idk... Why if I get caught Wade? What if they kick me out of school, then what? Do I go back and leach off May? I couldn't do that!" Wade promptly cuts Peters rambling off.

"Bro, relax ok. Your smart, like really smart and I do this stuff for a living. There couldn't be a greater team! With your brains and my brawns I'm sure we could pull this off!" sensing Peters hesitance, he continues,"Cmon, let's just try it once! You'll see! So, what's the first thing on the list?" With newfound confidence that his words had reached Peter, Wade takes the notebook and looks around cluelessly at all the scribbles and whatnot that covers the page. Peter snatches the book back and takes out a notepad, where he starts a list.

"Well, this stuff is all easy to get and fairly cheap as well, buuutttt-" he goes off,"this stuff I don't think I could acquire legally or within my price range. That's why this is just an idea book... Or was until now." He says, looking over his shoulder at Wade.

"Ok soooo, where can we find this stuff illegally?"

_A lot of googling and a black web tutorial later, our dou find themselves with a list. A list in which holds the times and places in which to find the parts they need. Will they finish the watch? Will they be able to keep the Avengers off their tails? Will Peter ever stop being the best little brother ever? Find out next time!!_

Was that good? Did I do it?

**Yes Wade that was very good.**

Hell yea author-chan!

**... Don't call me that**

UwU sowwy

**Ok yea we're done here, see y'all next time!**

Byyyeeeee!!


	3. Into The Action

**(A/N I'm starting this out frustrated because I spelled action with an 'm' 3 times, so let's hope I don't let our boys get too hurt out of anger.)**

_It had been about 3 days since we've last seen our dou of handsome gents. They have somehow been off the radar of the Avengers without having to do anything, but they fear that might soon change. For you see, it was this night that they plan to start acquiring the necessary components for the watch. The plan was simple, in and out, no questions asked. But, in the end, it's all up to chance. The sun is starting to stand the plan is about to be set in motion._

**How poetic of you DP, I think you've brought a tear to my eye. ( > <。)**

"Shhhhh author-chan, we're starting!" Dead pool whisper shouts at me.

"Author-chan? Wade... have you been skipping your meds again?" Peter asks the perfectly sane man in front of him.

"No! Besides, even the author says that I'm sane! I'm saney-waney-baney-laney!!" Dead pool whines, the author retracts their last statement. "Hey!"

"Wade, it's obvious that you haven't so don't try to lie to me about it.We'll talk about this later..." Peter states sadly, like a parent at their witts end. Wade frowns a little but says nothing else on the matter, hoping it'll just breeze over. For now at least. "Let's try to focus at the task at hand, are you all suited up and ready to go?"

"Yup! I have my map, my comm, my guns, and my katanas!"

"Maybe you should leave them here... I mean, you did promise not to kill, you don't need them."

"Yeah. Okay. See, in the hands of an expert, a good knife has 1,001 uses. Or rather katana in this case." **(If you get this reference I'll love you forever)** He then proceeds to flick Bae up in the air with the intent of catching it - ' _like a badass might I add_ ' - only to have it get stuck in the ceiling.

Peter internally and externally facepalms before sighing, "Fine, you can keep the swords! But I really can't see any other use for a gun besides to cause injury."

"Ok ok I surrender, I'll leave the guns. BUT! You can't make me leave Bea and Arthur!"

"Did you really name your swords... ya know, I really shouldn't be surprised at this point." He takes a long sigh, "Ok, let's just go over the plan one more time, check the comms, and then you can be on your way."

"Right-o! So I'm heading to Whatever-the-heck military base to get the Matter-changey-thingy that they're transporting to someone somewhere that we don't care about. To get to it I'll need to sneak my way in _without_ unaliveing people ( _so boring_ ) and get the boss mans fingerprint to unlock the vault. To do that I'll need to go to the break room, get some snacks, and find the boss mans mug that he never lets anyone else use, because plot progression and horrible creativity. Then after then I'll have to sneak into the vault between guard rotations, steal the lovely little piece, and get out within 5 minutes, because that's something I can totally do." Wade says, ending with a cheerful grin on his face because he actually listened this time.

"Well call me an uncles monkey, you actually listened for once! I'm proud of you wade." Said man melts at the compliment.

"Well, now to check the comms and get you out of here!"

"Deal!" Wade yells, excited to get into action, and turns on his comm. "MARK-O!!!" He yells into his comm.

"AHH! Wade!! That hurt!!" Peter cries in surprise. Wade only giggles a bit before apologizing.

With the comms thoroughly checked, Wade quickly and silently leaves the cramped dorm he had been sharing and heads to the location where the first component lies.

┌(˘⌣˘)ʃƪ(˘⌣˘)┐

Arriving at the building, the first thing Wade notices is the size of the thing. It looked a lot smaller in the blueprints. It's surrounded by lights and a tall fence with barbed wire on the top. But then again, that's about what to expect from a military base. He's suddenly unsure he can get in and out without having to cause harm, but before he can talk himself into going berserk on them, his little bro calls in through the comms.

"What's it lookin like on your end Wadey bear?" Peter asks jokingly. So this was how he was going to play it, it's so on.

"I dunno petey pie, there's a very high fence here and no noticeable gaps. Looking around there also doesn't look to be any gaps in the spot lights they have around the perimeter. I think your gunna have to find me another way in besides the front gate baby boy, sunshine, pancakes, sugar plumb, swee-"

"Oh my f*cking god Wade, I get it, you win!" Peter gasps out between his insatiable giggles. "Ummm, if you go about 80 feet to your left, their seems to be an entrance for the dry cleaning services. Maybe it'll be easier there?

"Oh hell yea, we aboutta go all elite spy right now and sneak in in the back of a laundry vehicle covered in white sheets!!" Wade shout as he starts running in the direction Peters pointed him in and, wouldn't you know it, but that's exactly what he did because the author loves him ❤️.

"Aw gee author, you're the best, you know that right? I owe you big time, anything you need, I'm on it!" Wade whisper yells from the back of the late night laundry delivery vehicle.

"Wade, enough gushing on this author person. I'm embarrassed for you." Peter says, being the opposite of the life of the party.

"Whatever nerd, oh! I think they've stoped!" And they, in fact, had stopped and were dropping off fresh sheets with a hint of Wade to all the soldiers.

The cleaners open the back of the truck and pull out the 4 carts, one including Wade, and pull them into the building. The way is long and Wade try's to follow where they are going on the map, but it's difficult with the restricted light. They finally make it to their location and he hears the men pull out the other carts that were already there and leave the room, closing the door.

Wade, now successfully infiltrating the base, jumps out of the cart and does a little victory dance.

"Wade... are you doing a victory dance...?" Peter asks, very much done with life.

"What, you got something wrong with my sick moves? I'll have you know I've won more than one street battle with these moves of mine!!" Wade defends, very proud of his dancing skills.

"God, we don't have time for this Wade! Look, if this maps correct, you should be in the western most laundry room of the building. Once you exit the room your going to need to take a left *ping* two rights *ping* head past the inter-*ping* Wade! Are you listening to me?" Wade puts down his trusty ping pong paddle, "Of course petey, continue."

"Ok, then after you head past the intersection the break room _should_ be the fourth door on your right."

"Hell yea, let's go! Imma get me some waffles!" Wade cheers, the aspect of food exciting.

"...sure Wade, you can get some waffles, just make sure you don't go too far off course... please?" Peter pleads, knowing there's no way he could keep his big brother from doing this.

"I knew you loved me!!" Wade cheers, skipping down the course provided to get to the break room. Surprisingly, he manages to miss any and all guards while literally not trying to hide at all. In the break room, the cup is hard to miss, but what also is hard to miss is the box of eggo waffles conveniently placed on the counter, calling wades name. Wade sheds a tear and he pulls out three of the most beautiful beings he's ever seen and puts them in the toaster oven. While they cook, Wade takes out the HTFS peter gave him. It stands for High Tech Finger Scanner but wade likes to think it mean Horny Twenty Four Seven. He giggles thinking about it as he scans one mug for finger prints, luckily able to pull out one full print. His waffles are only partly cooked, but he sadly can't waste too much time. He pulls out the slightly cold waffles and puts one in his mouth, stashing the others in his combat belt for later.

"Mok mhere mow metey moy?" Wade asks with a mouthful of waffles.

"You need to go just a bit further down that hall and there should be an elevator that'll take you right to it, but be careful because the halls will be full of soldiers switching shifts." Peter warns.

"Ok so, what I'm hearing is book it."

"Wait wade don't-" but before he can finish that thought, wades booking it down the hall to the elevator, he passes a few guards on his way who call out for him to stop. He stops in front of the elevator and starts manically pushing the down button before realizing it needs a finger print... _shit_.

"Hold it right there!" The guards order. _Double shit_ \- "Put your weapons down on the ground and turn around slowly!"

"Hold up now! No way am I giving you Bae and Arthur! They're like siblings to me, not that anything could replace you bro-bro." Wade looks up at the dial above the elevator to see its coming right up to him, just a little bit more-

"I don't have time for this shit, weapons down now or I shoot. This is your last warning." _Alright, let's give the man what he wants_. Wade thinks, he pulls out his swords, and verrrrryyyyy slowly puts them on the ground, painfully slow in fact. The guards are tired of his bull but he is doing what they're saying, so they just continue to watch. I mean, what's the worse that could happen? Just then, the door to the elevator opens and wade sprints into the man inside, quickly turning him around and putting his sword to his throat.

"No hard feeling dude, just need a lift." He says to the man as he reaches over with his other hand to push the button to go down. He waves goodbye to the other guards as the doors close around them, leaving him and the man alone in the elevator.

"So, it's just the two of us now. What do you plan on doing?" The unnamed man says.

"Well first, I'm going to take this bad boy." Wade says as he takes the mans gun and puts it in a holder on his utility belt. "And then, I'm going to ask what you name is." He drops down his sword that was previously at the mans neck before backing up against the back of the elevator.

The unnamed man pauses for a second before he responds," Agent Coulson, Phil Coulson."

"Well, sorry for having to get you involved in all that nastiness back there, this was just supposed to be an easy in/easy out mission, orders of baby boy."

"Baby boy?" Agent Coulson asks, questions the cutesy cover name. Peter facepalms, red-faced embarrassed that Wade gave him that name.

"Well he's a baby and a boy so I think it fits, although the little bro would beg to differ. Oh!" He yells, startling Phil. "How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself, they call me Deadpool!- Mercenary extraordinaire!!" He reaches his hand out, expecting Phil to shake it, which he reluctantly does.

"Wa-ade your staaaaa-rting to get to-o-o-o low, we're go- to lose-" Peter starts, but the signal breaks before he can finish.

"Baby boy, what's going on? Helloooo~?... guess we lost signal." Wade gives a •-• face and rocks on his heels, the small space now starting to get a bit awkward. After a few beats of awkward silence, the doors to the elevator open revealing the vault. Wade grabs Phil's arm and pulls him out of the elevator, keeping him close.

"Ah-ah big boy~ your not getting behind me, I need to keep an eye on you. I'm not making _that_ mistake again." He says while rubbing a certain hearty scar on his back, that had really hurt.

Wade pulls out the HTFS and Phil gives him a weird look, unfamiliar with the tech. Wade notices this and, like the chatter box he is, decides this is the perfect conversation starter.

"Baby boy made this for this mission, he calls it the HTFS-" He puts the HTFS on the scanner. "He says it stand for High Tech Finger Scanner but, personally, I think it stands for Horny Twenty Four Seven." The scanner makes a beeping noise and the vault creeks open. Wade enters wide eyed like a kid in a candy store; theirs so many shiny things in there, he just wants to take them all! _Focus Wade, we just the Matter-doo-Datter._ He thinks to himself, pulling out the picture peter drew for him. It's crudely drawn, but good enough that he's able to find it after enough searching. Phil's eyes go wide when Wade pulls out the machine. That's property of SHELID he's stealing from!

"Ok Philly boy, my work here is done! 'Twas nice knowing ya!" And with that, Wade punches a hole in a nearby vent, pulling it out and crawling inside. It hurt, but it was so worth it. Wade works his way through the vents, following the path peter gave him to reach the outside world. He only half paid attention, but it can't be _that_ hard right?

━╤デ╦︻(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Meanwhile with Phil

This is bad, not only did he meet this 'Deadpool' guy that SHEILD is after, but he also watched that very man STEAL a MATTER ALTERING DEVICE!! The things someone with the right mind could do with that are both horribly destructive and dangerous and, with what he saw from the 'HTFS', that's exactly where it's going. He has to tell Fury, but first, he needs a word with the person in charge with security.

**I normally put an ending message in these but I can't think of one so I'm just going to drop a good song here** \- The princess of Egypt- the plagues


	4. Poppin pills

Since we've seen our boys last, a lot of Lolly-gagging has been going on. They've order Chinese from the same restaurant so many times in such a small amount of time that the people there were starting to worry. They even gave them a coupon to a really nice Indian place, but that's besides the point. Peter has been working day and night on the Instant Disguise Watch, with Wades 'help' of course.

"Hey bro-bro, can you hand me the stork beak pliers?" Peter says, reaching out a hand.

"Sure!" Wade exclaims not using his inside voice. He picks up the pliers and flies it around in the air making bird noises before handing it to Peter with a dopey grin on his face. Peter giggles a little in response.

"And... that should do it!" Peter finishes, relaxing for the first time in a while.

"Wait really? It's all done??? Lemme see!!" Wade then proceeds to make grabby hands at the device. Peter scoops it up and hold it away before his gorilla handed brother breaks it.

"Well it's not entirely done yet, we still need the power source."

"Well, who do you need me to steal from. I wanna see this thing in action ASAP." Wade stands, ready for anything.

"You see... that's the thing..." Peter starts, reluctant to finish his sentence.

"Yea?" Wade eggs him on, impatience wiggling through his whole body.

"You're gunna have to break into The Avengers Tower..." Wades mouth drop and he just look at Peter before he starts giggling.

"Oh haha, nice joke there Petey. You had me for a second there! Cuz there's NO way my smart little bro would think ever in a million years that it's a good idea for me to break into the AVENGERS TOWER WHILE THEY WANT MY HEAD ON A SPIKE!!" Wade screams the last part, a anger polluting his normally laid back voice. Peter makes a little noise and flinches a bit, scared of his brother sudden rage.

"W-Wade please calm down-" He starts, but wade cuts him off.

"Calm down? _Calm down?!!_ HAHA! Yea, sure, I'll calm down when you stop trying to send me to _my DEATH!!_ " Wades yells, now pacing the room. Peter at this point is scared to death, shaking in the rickety old office chair that sits in front of his desk.

Wade starts talking to himself as he's pacing the room and it becomes obvious to Peter that he must be off his meds. He had meant to bring it up much sooner, but had gotten side tracked in his work so much he'd forgotten. Peter quietly slinks his way over to the bed and pulls Wades bag out from under his bed, silently searching the pockets for a bottle of Wade prescription, only to find there isn't any. When's the last time Wade had taken any? Then, a sudden thought dawns on Peter, Wade obviously hasn't taken his antipsychotics in a long time, right? So, what if the Avengers... aren't actually after him? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time Wade imagined something like that when he's off his meds. Peter remembers one time from when he was little, Wade hadn't taken his meds in a little over a week and thought that people were following him home from school. He even attacked someone because of it! That's it, ultimatum time.

"Wade..?" Peter speaks out, a little quietly as he's still a bit nervous Wade night do something rash. He slips his bag back under the back and slowly walks up to Wade, who still pacing and talking to himself, holding his head.

"Wade, um.. are you ok?" Peter says cautiously, putting his hand on Wades bicep from behind. This causes Wade to jump and grab Peters hand a little too tightly for his liking, as well as causing a small squeak to leave his mouth. Wades never hurt him of course, but when he gets to the point of hallucinating, anything's possible.

Wade whips around and suddenly sees Peter, slightly cowering behind him and looks surprised, like he forgot he was there.

"Yea Pete?" He deadpans.

Peter takes a deep breath,"When was the last time you took your meds?" He says with a confidence that surprised even himself. Wade seems to think for a second before stating,"I honestly think I forgot I was prescribed medication for a while there..." this causes Peter to frown even more than he already was. Wade doesn't like it.

"I'm gunna go out for a minuet, you stay here ok? I wanna talk with you when I get back." Peter wiggles out of the grip Wade still had on him and throws on his coat before shimmying his way past Wade to the door, but he grabs him.

"I don't want to take it." Wade deadpans again. It's scaring peter how serious he's being.

"You have to Wade, they help you." He tries to reason, but Wade isn't having any of it.

"No I don't. I don't have to do anything."

"Wade please-" Peter starts to beg but wade cuts him off.

"NO!" He yells, catching peter off guard. "I don't like them, they-they don't make me feel like myself..." Wade looks away from Peter, not liking the topic of conversation.

"Do you remember that one time when we were kids, you had stopped taking your pills for a little over a week and were convinced that someone was stalking you?" Peter asks him, he says nothing and doesn't make any move to look at Peter or let him go. "You started getting so scared, so one day you beat up this random mother on the street because you were convinced she was going to hurt you? Wade, I understand you might not like the pills, and we can always go back to the doctors and try another, but you have to take them. Do you really want to hurt someone on accident like that again? W-what if it's me next time."

"I'd never hurt you." Wade looks at him now, his eyes are watery and his voice is shaking as he speaks. "You know is never hurt you Peter, your my brother, I-I love you to death." He loosens his grip on Peter and moves to go sit on the bed. Peter follows him and sits next to him, wrapping him up in a big hug.

"I know you'd never want to hurt me, so that's why you have to take your meds, to keep me safe. I love you Wade, your the best big bro anyone could ever dream of having." He accentuates this with a small squeeze. "And that's why I'm going to help you through this. But you need to promise me you'll start taking meds again, even if it isn't this kind exactly. Ok? Can you promise me that?" Peter asks, tilting his head to get a better look at Wades face. A few tears roll down his cheeks and he takes a deep breath before nodding his head. "I promise..." he whispers, more tears falling from his eyes. Peter hugs Wade a little tighter, rubbing his back and whispering words of encouragement to him. They sit like that for a little while while Wade calms down and, when Peter thinks he's at a suitable level, tells him he's going to run down to the pharmacy and he'll be right back. Wade makes no move to stop him, just nods his head. 

**Whoo boy is this chapter a heart breaker. Please help yourself to a complimentary tissue and hot cocoa while you calm down. I have to admit I was a little teary-eyed writing this myself. (｡v_v) >c[_]**


End file.
